Pote Galvez
Pote Galvez is a sicario for Teresa Mendoza. Childhood In a flashback, it is shown that his father taught him how to shoot at a young age3x02. His brother had a pet weasel when he was young. One night, the weasel clawed out one of his eyes and ate it3x03. Personality Gato is a man of few words. As Camila says, he's never one to kiss ass2x01. Like James, he is a loyal person, and is very protective of Teresa. Relationships Camila Vargas: Pote was Camila's cook and did other cartel-related work for her, including killing his mentor, after he followed Teresa to the Texas cartel. He left Camila's service when Teresa did. Teresa Mendoza: After Teresa let him live, Pote found himself on her side of things more and more often. He followed her to Camila's side of the cartel. When Teresa broke off from Camila, Pote followed her to Malta. Brenda Parra: Pote and Cesar are sent by Epifaño to hunt down Brenda so that they can find Teresa1x02. He was there when Brenda's husband was killed. Epifaño Vargas: Pote was part of Epifaño's inner circle along with Guero, Gato, and Batman. He leaves his services when he realizes that Epifaño was going to let him die to protect himself. Gato: Gato was Pote's partner but Pote thinks that Gato 'got what he deserved' when Teresa killed him. El Puño: El Puño trained Pote and made him godfather to his daughter. Camila has him use the information Pote has on him to kill him. Notable Injuries * Pote is beaten by Camila's men and they crush his hand, causing it to be painful to use and hindering his ability as a sicario3x02. Trivia * Alice Braga refers to Pote as a sort of guardian angel for Teresa. * Due to his panting after climbing a few flights of stairs, it can be assumed that he is not used to being athletic. * He says that he's trying to lose a few pounds while eating a salad, and then takes Teresa's plate and says that he'll start tomorrow2x03. Quotes * Seeing what's happening to my friends, and you letting me live, it's more than that pinche cabron Epifaño would ever do for me. Teresa, you don't need to hold a gun on me. 1x13 * The heart will kill you faster than a bullet. 2x13 * James: You should know that my intentions with Teresa are good. ** Pote: You proposing? I'm not her father. 3x03 Gallery Pote galvez cicatriz stills.png Pote to james. reina de oros. dylanobriyn.gif Pote. el nacimiento de bolivia. gargoyles42.gif Pote. la ultima hora mata. gargoyles42.gif Pote. attagirl. el colgado. dylanobriyn.gif Pote.jpg Pote galvez profile.png Wonder twins. james and pote. reina de oros stills.JPG Teresa reina de oros stills.JPG Pote Galvez Sacar Con Sifón el Mar stills.jpg Teresa and pote sacar con sifron el mar.jpg | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Vargas Cartel Category:Mendoza Cartel Category:Chef Category:Sicario Category:Pote Galvez Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Alive Characters